


Face Dances

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-May [22]
Category: Life on Mars (UK), State of Play (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Facing the demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face Dances

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ May 22, 2011
> 
> Notes: [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 142. [ MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 22.
> 
> Prompt from : Bell/Sam: For old times sake. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

“DCI Sam Tyler. Pleased to meet you. Looking forward to your talk.”

Great. Just bloody great.

Bell had come to Manchester to speak about the Sonia Baker case. He’d managed to reduce the whole sordid affair to a dry, concise forty-five minute presentation. Then he met Sam Tyler.

Tyler bore such a staggering resemblance to Cal McCaffrey that all the demons came back. Now he was in his hotel room, trying to exorcise the shameful memory of Cal’s smooth hand wrapping around his prick. 

He came hard, feeling both guilty and slightly hopeful.

Perhaps Tyler was still at the bar.


End file.
